


Vampirates!

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Pirates, Blood Drinking, Hero Dean, M/M, Pirate Code, vampirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: A hunt on a ship goes wrong when the ship is captured by pirates.  Then the pirates turn out to be vampires, and Dean has a weird day.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Vampirates!

Pirates were, of course, a professional hazard for anyone who lived and worked in a harbor town. Dean had never given it much thought as he and Sam typically had land-based jobs, but this time, the hunt for the restless spirit ended up taking Dean out to sea. Well, on a ship. The ship was supposedly going to stay put, but then the black sails appeared.

When the pirates boarded, they made short work of the captain and skeleton crew, getting them subdued. To Dean’s surprise, they didn’t kill anyone. He was still gonna stay in hiding, for all the good it’d do him… they hadn’t gotten far, but it was still a long swim that Dean was not prepared for at all. Better than being stuck out here on a ship the pirates were probably gonna sink.

Next thing he knew, there was a pistol in his face. “Hey! LaFitte! Got a coward here!”

“You’re a coward. Put the gun down and fight me like a real man,” Dean snapped.

LaFitte came over and gave Dean a slow once-over. “Put the gun down, Quentin. Coward’s not the right word for this guy. No wet spots on his pants.” Quentin obeyed, and LaFitte looked speculatively at Dean. “You’re no sailor. What are you doing on this ship?”

“There’s a ghost. This ship’s haunted, and my brother and I are working to put the ghost to rest.”

“Huh. Okay.” LaFitte pointed over at the others. “One of those guys your brother, or do we need to find him?”

“He’s back on shore. I was supposed to set up and he’d join me when he’d gotten the last ingredient for the exorcism.” Which, thankfully, meant that Sam was safe. Probably pissed when he found out the ship was gone, but the pirates weren’t going to get him.

“Fair enough, then. Hang out a bit, we got work to do, they’re starting to wake up.” LaFitte swaggered over to the group of prisoners, summoning his team to gather around. Overall, there were six of them. Way too much for Dean to fight alone, but he was going to try if they tried to kill him. “Listen up, sailors, we got a deal for you. You know what happens when pirates take a ship.” The crew huddled together. “But we ain’t like normal pirates. My crew and me, we’re vampires.”

Six sets of fangs descended from predatory smiles. Dean blinked a couple times. “You’re… vampires. Vampire pirates. Vampirates.”

LaFitte looked over at him, eyebrow raised. “You know, all the years my crew and me been out here, nobody ever thought of that?”

“Come on, you had to have, it’s like the third thing you say,” Dean protested.

“It’s really not.” LaFitte turned his attention back to the others. “We’re vampires, and we need to feed. If we can get six volunteers to let us have some blood, the entire crew goes free. Otherwise, we pick our victims and drain ‘em dry. Rest of you get to join this ship on its trip to the bottom.”

“Wait, what?” Dean got to his feet, reaching for the knife that, against vampires, would not do him any good. “I’m not letting you kill anyone, even six.”

“Then get us our volunteers, and nobody has to die,” Benny said. “Vampires have to eat. Has to be human, too, animal’s not gonna keep us running long. We won’t kill the volunteers. I meant it when I said everyone goes free. As much as possible, we only ever drink donated blood.”

“Prove it to them. Prove they won’t die.” LaFitte raised an eyebrow, and Dean took a step toward him. “I volunteer as tribute. Me first.”

“Fair enough.” LaFitte closed the distance, sinking his fangs into Dean’s neck. It hurt, of course, but once the holes were in, it felt good. Really good. Almost too good, although with the blood loss it wasn’t showing as much as it might have otherwise.

LaFitte pulled off, a knowing smirk on his face as he gave the neck one last lick. When Dean put his hand to his neck, it came away clean. No more blood loss, no leftover blood. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” LaFitte turned back to the others. “Five of you willing to step up to save the lives of all y’all?” After some hesitation, five of the crew members put their hands up, and the other vampires took their turn to feed. True to their leader’s word, the other vampires backed off, retreating to their own ship. LaFitte turned around just before swinging off. “What’s your name, hunter?”

“Dean. Winchester.”

“Well, Dean, you ever get the itch to run off to sea, you got a place on my crew. Hope to see you again.” A surprisingly genuine smile, and Benny was gone.


End file.
